battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Greeny the Owl
Welcome to my talk page! hey GO TO CHAT!!! ~FIRESTAR Come to Chat! Can u come to chat pwease?! i am bored and want to RP. ^.^ ~Firestar022 YO I AM HERE GO TO CHAT!! (again) ~Firestar go to chat!! ~firestar GO TO CHAT!! ~Firestar GO TO CHAT! Firestar022 16:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) GO TO CHAT!!!! Firestar022 18:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) STAT NOW!! Firestar022 18:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Mentor.......? Hey, can Loka be a mentor for power fire? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 20:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) cool. thanks. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 20:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Greeny. (I just love calling you that, Greeny!) I'm making a character, and on the page I put he was turned into a god by Akina. That's ok, right........? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 00:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ok. i just wanted to be sure it was ok with you :) BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 01:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can u cum to chat please??? Firestar022 14:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, no need to worry. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 16:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MEOW HEY GREENY GET ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR LOOK AT MAI SIGGIE Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Greeny! BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 13:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) How are you? BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 13:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Good. But according to my mood, I am "Uniterested" :3 BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 13:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) imma on chat BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 14:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat please? Firestar022 23:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) greeny ~(-3-)~ can you come on chat ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 18:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 20:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) BAN TRICK?! AGAIN?! WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT?!! Firestar022 23:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Go to chat!! ~Firey i give u presents hey greeny are you on right now if you are come on chat ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 05:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) WOO-HOO! I GOT A 3DS, MARIO CART 7, AND A LEGEND OF ZELDA COVER FOR THE 3DS!!! EEP!! OH AND I GOT A NOOK!!! Apology Greeny, I'm sorry if I got you mad in chat. I don't like people teasing me, saying you're in love with someone. Well, I am: my ex-girlfriend who has cancer and is going to die. She is the second of two ex's that will die. My other ex, after we broke up, was raped and later murdered. And after that happened, my dad and my uncle both died. I've also had several friends die, whether it was cancer or something else. Life has just been hard recently, so I get angry at the smallest things. So for that, I'm sorry. And Firey and I are just friends. We were just bored and wanted to do an interesting rp. We don't like each other in that way at all. But I'm sorry. For everything. ~ Skye BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 20:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) GO TO CHAT!! Firestar022 21:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hey, greeny. did you read my last message, "Apology"? It would mean a lot to me if you did. And a question......since Bluee is going to be inactive when school starts again, can I be an admin? I'm fine if you don't. I was just wondering. BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 21:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) CHECK OUT MA NEW BLOG YOU EPIC GURL! BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 03:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Go to chat!!! Firestar022 22:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) WHA? I'm not on your friend's list??? BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 15:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) NEH GET ON CHAT Blackfur NEN NYA~ 20:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) canu come to chat please? Firestar022 02:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC)